


To Infinity

by freelostboy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelostboy/pseuds/freelostboy
Summary: A Sanvers proposal drabble.





	To Infinity

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer. And I'm going to love you until I die. Maybe that's next month, maybe that's 30 years from now. You have my word that I am yours until the day I die. You are my infinity, Maggie Sawyer. 

With that, she dropped to her knee and prevented the woman she loves with a simple gold ring, but to Maggie it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. 

The smile on Maggie's face told her that there was no way in hell her future wife would or could say no. 

"To infinity, Danvers."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me some comments, y'all!


End file.
